


A Night in the Smoking Room

by EyebrowObsession



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Silly, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyebrowObsession/pseuds/EyebrowObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying to read many of the Reader/(insert character) fics that are on here, and growing absolutely frustrated/embarrassed, I decided  to write my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses gender neutral pronouns, and follows a dating Sim style. At the bottom of each chapter you'll be giving a few choices, and depending on which one you prefer, you'll go to tell corresponding chapter.  
> Not all choices will end up with good responses sometimes, but don't be afraid to try to fix it, or even go back and pick the other path.  
> Also, Spy is going to be Spy. Which means he may not be the man you hoped for at times.  
> He may even be a bit of an ass.  
> Fair warning.

You are currently employed as a mercenary, fighting in what is know as the "Gravel Wars". The fighting is awful and nasty, but hey, sorry he pay is good, and Mann Co. does offer some pretty nice hats. 

In all the time you've been working here, you've come to know some pretty interesting people. Some of them you get along with, others, you don't. It's just how life is. 

There is one person who's caught your attention however. 

They call him Spy. Nobody knows anybody else's real name around here. Besides, it's what he does. 

It's more than his name that's caught your attention of course. 

\-------- 

Go to Chapter 0 if you'd love a piece of that ass~ 

Go to Chapter 2 if he makes you feel nervous... 

Go to Chapter 3 if he makes you want to knock him down a peg. 

Go to Chapter 4 if he gives you a sense of romance and mystery~ 

Go to Chapter 5 if you just want to chill. 

Go to Chapter 6 if you're not really sure..... 

Go to Chapter 7 if you'd rather do something else.


	2. 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of that ass...~

Spy raises an eyebrow at you from across the dinner table, and you realize you've been staring again. 

That's when he flashes you a smile, his eyebrow still raised, almost suggestively. It seems you've caught his attention. 

Since it's towards the end of dinner everybody is either chatting away or leaving to wash their plates. Thus everyone in the room either does not notice or care about your exchange of expressions. 

Before you know it Spy is leaned across the table, but his elbows do not ever touch the surface. He has manners after all. 

" 'Ou are staring again." He simply states, a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth upwards, eyes sharp. 

"You call it staring, I call it looking at a work of art." You retort, grinning. 

Both of his eyebrows raise up, and suddenly he's smiling. His eyes crinkle gently and a hand comes up to cover his mouth. Spy's shoulders begin to shake, and you realize he's laughing softly, in smooth rolling chuckles like ocean waves. 

"Zhat is precious.... Are 'ou always zhis nice to every man 'ou meet?" He jokes softly, and you could have sworn you heard him snort. 

"Only the ones who look like you~" You joke back, although you wanted to say something about his sculpted features. 

He sighs softly and his smile turns back to that teasing smirk. Uh oh... He must have something up his sleeve. 

"Well I am not zhe only work of art in zhis room...~" 

Scout flexes in a prideful manner at the other end of the table, making a remark about his "guns". Spy rolls his eyes with a non-humored expression. 

"I do 'ope 'ou know I meant **'ou.** " His pale eyes lock on you, and when you realize you're looking back he winks with a mischievous smile. 

"Why don't 'ou come by my smoking room later tonight? We can bozh admire eachozher as much as we'd like." 

\----------- 

Go to Chapter 8 if you go to his smoking room. 

Go to Chapter 7 if you'd rather do something else.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He makes you nervous....

You know he's your team mate.... but he makes you nervous. He could have your entire background thanks to one little folder. Plus? He's confident all the time. And composed. Over all, he just seems so.... fake? Kind of. 

With all his smooth talk and good looks, it's not just his potential that makes you nervous. 

You've liked him for a while. Because of all his hidden emotions, you feel... exposed. You feel like you might secretly repulse him or something. Or maybe he wants to get rid of you... 

Which is why you avoid him. You like to hide in the hallways and corners of the room. You listen to music, or read, or write, or draw, whatever you do to avoid eye contact with him. 

Today is not your day for avoiding things though. 

You almost feel like he's been actively seeking you out. Whenever you move, he always ends up in the same room or close by withing a matter of minutes. Honestly... it just makes your nerves worse. 

Currently you've settled into a recliner in the corner of the room. It's been quiet, and you haven't seen him around. In fact, you haven't seen anyone around. .. 

"Why do I feel like 'ou were avoiding me?" 

You practically jump in your seat, clinging to whatever you have with you. He's so quiet!! 

"Maybe because I was--" You look up, and you see his eyebrow twitch, his eyes narrowing light with a frown. Spy slowly exhales cigarette smoke. 

"... Why?" He asks, and his tone seems curious and a bit bored. Almost as if he knows what you're going to say... 

"......" Your voice is quiet. You really don't want to offend him or make him mad... even if he knows you have an interest.... 

".....You... You make me nervous." His eyebrow twitches again but in a different direction, eyes looking off into the distance. He leans on the wall slowly. 

".... Why?" He asks, tone still curious and bored. Oh god this is awful. You bite your lip and his eyes look to you with a watchful vibe. 

".... I don't want to tell you." This has definetly piqued his interest. He seems to to face his body towards you. Spy looks like he has no intention of leaving. 

"Whatever it is... I would like to fix it." He moves to sit on the couch opposite of you, always watching. His expression... it still hasn't changed much. You're tired of this. Frustrated. 

"... Then stop acting so cool." 

This seems to actually cause an emotion. His eyebrows raise slightly and his frown turns into something more neutral, pulling at his face less. His pale blues seem to vary between being settled on different parts of your face. 

"It makes me nervous because if you don't show anything then I don't know if I'm doing anything wrong. I don't even know if you like me!" 

You throw your arms up. Spy leans forward and puts out his cigarette with a sigh. 

".... 'Ou are asking for me to... stop being me." 

"..... Yes." This is it. This is the part where he tells you to go away, or where he just leaves. Great. 

".... Come to my smoking room later tonight zhen." And you see a hint of promise in his eyes. 

\----------- 

Go to Chapter 8 if you decide to go to his smoking room. 

Go to Chapter 7 if you'd rather do something else.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to knock him down a peg!

You said you didn't get along with everyone, right? Yeah. Guess who's one of those? 

The Spy. 

The guy pisses you off. He's such a snob. He acts so condescending and the way he blows smoke in your face makes you want to smash that cigarette. Why does he have to act so high and mighty? 

Sure, he's attractive, and so is his confidence, but come on!! Even on the battlefield he acts like an ass! 

It's time to take him down a peg. Next time he pokes at you he won't know what hit him. 

"Looks like someone 'as woken up on zhe wrong side of zhe bed zip morning." Looks like this was happening sooner than you though. Snarky little bastard. 

"I didn't ask for your opinion." 

"Well it looks like 'ou needed one." 

You're tempted to strangle him for that. 

"You're only saying that because you know it pisses me off. Why do you have to be like that? It's fucking rude, not gentleman like at all!" THERE. You called him out! He always brags about being such a gentleman, but he never acts like one! 

"Maybe I like seeing 'ou angry." He smirks. He **smirks.** You just want to slap that smirk right off his face. Is it entertaining to him or something?! 

"Maybe I like seeing 'ou angry because it makes 'ou look cute." 

"I'LL FIGHT YOU!! Wait what-" That wasn't what you expected. It made you look cute? You weren't cute!! 

"I-I'LL STILL FIGHT YOU! FIGHT ME!! I'M NOT CUTE!!" 

Spy starts laughing, hard. His shoulders are shaking and he's snorting and his eyes are tearing up. What an ass. An adorable ass. 

You frown and glare with flushed cheeks, shoving him into the wall a little. He just keeps laughing. You cross your arms and keep glaring as he slowly winds down. 

"I can't fucking believe you. You're such an ass." 

He sighs and wipes the tears from his eyes, smiling warmly. 

"Maybe so, but it got 'ou to talk to me, didn't it?" You huff at him angrily, and pats your shoulder. You shrug his hand off and keep glaring. 

"Why don't we continue zhis conversation in my smoking room. Maybe I really will fight 'ou~" He jokes. 

\------------ 

Go to Chapter 8 if you go to the smoking room to beat that punk up. 

Go to Chapter 7 if you don't want to deal with him.


	5. 4

He fills you with a sense of romantic mystery~ 

You are a cheesy romantic. Silly little novels, clichés, and all that jazz makes your heart skip a beat. When it was done right of course. 

And boy does your team mate have everything aligned perfectly so. 

He is a man of mystery, face hidden away with his mask, past full of secrets and most likely lovers. He has a gorgeous accent and a gentlemanly personality. Plus he isn't afraid of saying the corniest things at times. 

You don't know if he flirts with everyone like that, but you don't really care. It's just enough to make your day. 

It is nice he avoids some of the more untasteful pick up lines though. 

Today it's cold. You and the team were sent somewhere exactly opposite of the desert you are used to. They call it Cold Front. It fit too well. 

Tired of being inside you decide to brace the chill and explore in the snow. When was the last time you made a snow angel? You pulled on everything you could scrap together and went out for the romp. 

Two snow angels and a snowman later you lay in the fluffy whitened. You no longer have a scarf, since you gave it to the snowman. 

Footsteps crunch and you see a misty puff of air above you. 

"Are 'ou sleeping on zhe sidewalk or are 'ou my snow angel?" A voice asks, and your heart jumps. 

"Aww~ I didnt think I was a snowman, but you just made my heart melt~" You sit up and smile, batting your eye lashes at Spy, who seems to be dressed for the snow as well. He grins and extends his hand for you to take. 

Pulling you up you find yourself off your feet again, instead in his arms. He smiles warmly down at you and fixes your hair, snowflakes gently starting to fall. 

"Want to come warm up in my smoking room witzh me?" 

\------------ 

If you decide to go warm up, go to Chapter 8. 

If you decide to do something else, go to Chapter 7.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to hang out.

You always thought he was cool. Yeah, he's also attractive, but... You just want to hang with him. You'd like to get to know him better. After all, you're not one to rush into things, and it's better to start off being friends. 

You're not even really sure if you want a relationship. 

But it's whatever. As long as he's cool with hanging out, you're down for it. 

You're watching the TV in the living room when he sits down with a soft sigh. You hadn't been paying attention to closely to what was happening. 

"So what's up?" 

Spy seems to relax at your casual tone, and his features soften into something peacefully neutral. 

"I just 'ave some free time on my 'ands. Cease fire days are always like this." You nod. They are kind of boring. Then again it's nice not to have to fight. 

"...Want me to change the channel? I wasn't really paying attention." 

"Neizher was I, I was paying attention to 'ou. .." You look over and he gives a little grin, winking. The action makes you bite your lip and laugh softly. 

"What?" Spy asks, eyebrows furrowed as he puzzles over your reaction. 

"I'm sorry-- I just- You're a dork!" He seems to raise an eyebrow, almost seeming offended. 

"A dork?" 

"Yeah..." You start, smiling lightly. 

"You're just a dork. I'm a dork too for sure, that's probably why we're hanging out!' And he seems to realize the situation. He leans back on the couch, seeming to relax completely. 

"Oui.... 'anging out... I like zhe sound of zhat." He smiles softly to himself. 

'How about that channel then?" You ask, tossing the remote over. 

\----------------- 

This arc is really more of a single shot. It's nice to chill sometimes though, isn't it? 

Go to Chapter 7 for some extra stuff!


End file.
